


Dancing all night

by AcheeryDonught



Category: RWBY
Genre: -Its the kid, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blake has a Kid, F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Qrowin - Freeform, Ruby is a dork, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sun is a good friend, Winter was disowned, as mentioned theres nothing sexually explicit, hopefully, no one is straight, not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheeryDonught/pseuds/AcheeryDonught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's write a weird strip club Au I say, having never been in a strip club and having no idea how to write.</p><p> </p><p>*** I'M WORKING ON IT, THIS IS ON LIKE A MONTH HIATUS OR SOMETHING WHILST I WORK ON STUFF****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad News and Building Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware this chapter is  
> A. terrible, I'll probably edit it it later (please still tell me how to improve it though)  
> B. really short, like the length of my patience short, hopefully I'll have another chapter by tomorrow though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bet u thought I'd forgotten, nah 2nd chapters being a bitch but ya'll deserve something. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like completely different to the first chapter but I swear it's the same plot just better thought through.

 

  
  


 

Sitting at her desk Weiss Schnee rubbed at her temples and wondered if letting her father talk to the answer phone instead of her would lessen the headache that was currently making paying attention to anything very hard. She thought back through what she had done in the week since his last phone call and unless he had men following her there was nothing he should know about. Maybe he had men following her.  Weiss sighed and braced herself for impact. 

 

“Weiss, in light of our recent conversations and your recent activities I have seen it fit to distance myself and the rest of the Schnee family from you, I have also had a talk with your boss and whilst he has refused to fire you as I suggested he has agreed that maybe you need some time away from your main account. For your own good of course. I will be talking to you when you have decided to make the right choices.” 

 

As always her father sounded like he was talking to a robot, or like he was telling the cleaners they had done a good job. Weiss felt a little dizzy as she slipped out of the chair and walked into the kitchen. He shouldn’t know. It wasn’t her fault.

 

She’d been making her way home from work when she’d stumbled into a protest against the SDC, she’d pulled up her jacket collar in an attempt to hide the distinctive scar on her face and tried her very hardest to get out before anyone recognized her, unfortunately during the process the protesters had grabbed her hands -not in attack but as a show of solidarity with each other- and decided to chant, not wanting to draw attention to herself Weiss had stood muttering the words then fled as the group marched past an alley. She couldn’t afford not to have access to her main account, most of her money was in there, rent money, food money, emergency money. And as for the bit about her boss, she would be sure to find out what Professor Port was thinking. 

 

Methodically Weiss ran through the bills in an attempt to calm herself, rent was paid until just before christmas, if she went to somewhere other than Waitrose then food would be cheaper, especially if she stopped eating breakfast and lunch. Luckily there were a few scholarships she could apply for so hopefully education would sort itself out. Panic rose despite her attempts at focusing on the positives and the floor swayed slightly beneath her. Weiss was suddenly aware at how her breathing sounded very panicky in the silent apartment. 

 

There was only one person she trusted enough to call when things were as bad as this, and as she dialled Winters number she prayed that her voice wouldn’t crack. 

 

When Winter reached the apartment she was out of breath and clutching an empty coffee mug, part of which had spilled down the cream jumper she was wearing, her hair was askew and it was a wonder Klein the door man had let her in, thankfully the distinctive white hair and ice blue eyes had probably acted as proof they were related. Winter hugged Weiss tightly and guided her to the table, Weiss stared at a crack in one of the tiles on the floor. None of it felt real, the apartment the phone call, Winter being here. 

Weiss had lost contact with her sister when she had run away to join Vale police force, she had been about thirteen and through the years had steadily tried to hunt down Winter, she’d tracked her up until she joined the special forces division lead by Ironwood and it was partly due to her Weiss had the strength to apply for Beacon instead of Atlas Academy, if her sister could run away so could she. After a month of living in Vale a note had appeared telling her that the tooth fairy would be in the Parisian Cafe across the street for three hours, their parents hadn’t believed in the tooth fairy and it had always been Winter who slipped money under her younger siblings pillow. 

 

They had exchanged numbers and met up once a month to talk, It had been a bit of a shock to find that Winter was running a “Dance Studio” with Junior, a man who had quickly become something of a reassuring figure in both of their lives, speaking of  maybe there was a job free? Winter had moaned about having three dancers quit in the same week and Weiss had good core strength. 

 

Winter frowned at her younger sister, she’d been tuning her out and staring at a tile on the floor for a while now, that either meant she was going to start crying or come up with an idea. 

 

“Hey Winter, are then any jobs free at your work?” 

 

Oh thank god it was an idea Winter wasn’t sure what she would have done if Weiss had started crying. 

 

“I think, I planned to do interviews at some point tomorrow, you can come along then or I can call Junior now and he’ll reserve you a spot. Which do you want?” 

 

“I’ll go tomorrow, I don’t want to get in just because we’re related.” 

 

Weiss looked so small sitting on the chair in the plain white kitchen and Winter had to fight the urge to hug her, they were still rebuilding their relationship after her disappearance and she didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, she stood to leave and nodded at Weiss

 

“I’ll call Junior on my way back, please tell me if you have any issues, I’ll text the details of the job to you, and Weiss..” 

 

There were so many things on the tip of Winter's tongue, she could tell Weiss that she wouldn’t let her be hurt, she could offer to stay over and tell her stories to make her laugh like when they were little, she could tell her that showing emotion was not a weakness and that the empty look on her face reminded her so much of the look on Whitney's face when he’d seen her stumble out the window for the first time. 

 

“Remember I’m here for you.”  

 

The apartment was so very cold as she left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, would any of y'all be interested in following me on tumblr? I'm quite active on there


	2. That Schnee Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this un edited steaming pile of rubbish folks

 

Winter Schnee was a name forgotten among the rich people of Atlas. Rumors said that the oldest Schnee had run off to Beacon with half her dad's money and the best part of her mothers jewellery box.

When the younger child went to study in Beacon many tutted. Their father couldn’t just be letting these girls run of to do what they liked. Some had even said the Schnee girl was taking fashion. Everyone knew that they were the most influential bankers. Not Designers.

 

Winter Schnee, was not as the current rumors would beleive, in Vacuo with a harem, she was attempting to comfort Weiss .The sisters had been in contact since she’d arrival in the city. When a phone call had descended into the younger girl sobbing Winter had done what any sister would do. Taken an early lunch break and ran all the way to Weiss’s apartment.

“Weiss, please open the door. “

There was a shuffling sound.

Weiss, please, I brought your favourite coffee.

The door clicked open and Weiss slightly red face peered through before letting Winter in. The younger Schnee sniffled for a bit before talking again.

“I know what I did wrong, I’m still taking finance classes, I don’t understand how he could just do this to me. If I didn’t have my other savings account then I’d be screwed. Just because I’m being a child.”

Winter cut in,

“You are not being a child. You are doing what makes you happy. That’s not bratty or childish. Or whatever he told you it was.”

Winter pulled the smaller girl into her arms.

“Was it this bad for you? ”

Winter nuzzled the top of Weiss’s head.

He started cutting of my food money until I didn’t have enough for proper food. Then he’d yell at me for eating junk. He’d cut of the heating to my room in winter and lock me in it. Until one night I climbed out my Window and ran until I collapsed, I woke up with Junior putting a blanket over me and the rest is history.

 

Weiss sighed softly.

“I don’t know what I’ll do” she murmured, “guess I’ll need a job then. The rest of” this sentence was cut of by a yawn.

Winter, please don’t go yet.

Winter smiled as she began gently chiding her sister to bed.

“I won’t leave you.”

* * *

 

Cold wind blew around Winter as she stood on Weiss balcony.

“Junior, I need to take the night off. Family emergency. ”

Juniors familiar gruff voice echoed around the balcony, before being snatched away by the October Wind.

“Yeah, I kinda figured when I heard some sobbing girl on the phone and you decided to run the Beacon marathon for kicks.”

“Do we have any Job spaces free, waiting tables, dancing, anything really."

It’s your lucky day Icy, three dancers just quit, tell your sister that if she needs some extra cash I can help buff up her resume.”

“Thanks J, I owe you one.”

“No prob bob, can you put the job slots in the group chat, someone might know a guy who knows a gal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a vague idea of where I want the story to go, if theirs anything you think could make the story better then please say so, comments and kudos appreciated!


	3. I work the day shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a steaming pile of un edited mess. Please tell me what you thought, I've brought in Velvet earlier and I have a rough plan. A very rough plan that will change the instant I think of another way to hurt these poor children. Kudos and comments appreciated (seriously it makes my day) Velvet is in a abusive relationship, her bit is under the X, if that kinda stuff hurts you then skip to the next X.

**Winter** changed the Groupchat name to Let's talk about work not kinks.

 **Yangarang** : Awww, whats up then?

 **Winter** : There is a job slot available, Junior asked me to tell you guys incase you knew anyone.

 **Blake** : No one springs to mind here

 **Sunshine** : I would but honestly the junior detective business is heating up nicely, Blake, u still want me to drop off your dancing kit right?

 **Neptuna** :  no free time here either

 **Blake** : Yes, it’s all in the bag, just drop it in the door.

 **Yangarang** : I know someone, they’re a bit younger than everyone else (legal though I promise) I’ll send in their resume if your interested?

 **Winter** : Yes please, unfortunately the new dancers will stir things up a bit so expect to get a new shift time and partner, if there are any issues contact me.

 **Winter** : Junior sends his love and reminds Cinder and Glynda that they need to return the whips and chains in time for tuesday's performance.

 **Yangarang** changed the chat name to Annnd back to kinks.

* * *

 

The old building that housed the club had been called many things, from when it first started to when the businesses moved away and a new type of business moved in, wiping away the dust and putting other decorations. But as Velvet Scarletina walked towards it all she was looking for was sanctuary, The girl worked a small 9-5 desk job, bit odd to have a desk job at a strip club, but someone needed to organise and repair the clothes as well as sort out the tips.

But money was the furthest thing from her mind as she slipped inside, the gash on her face was still bleeding and the scent of blood made her feel slightly dizzy, she knew that Winter kept a first aid kit under her desk. Creeping through the main part of the building Velvet paused to look around, and took a small moment to imagine this place in business hours.

The stairs coiled up to the small balcony overlooking the entirety of the club, the bar was located below it, and in the daytime the small platforms with poles dotted around the rest of the club looked almost foolish. The main stage had a small ramp that dancers would strut up, before maybe making use of the expensive detachable pole that Junior had had installed so that non-pole dancers could use the stage as well. Velvet gently pushed at it, she’d never actually seen someone pole dance, maybe she would be good at it…

 

The thump of a bag hitting the floor broke velvet out of her stupor, a tall tanned man was standing just within the doors, a old bag lay at his feet, that was probably what had caused the loud noise. He was probably one of the night workers, Velvet had never actually met any of them except for Winter and Junior.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize anyone was going to be working here I’m so-”

The rest of her sentence was cut of as the man rushed over

“Are you okay? I think there’s some first aid stuff through here,”

He stepped up onto the stage and pushed open the door, through here.

X

He offered her his hand, she hesitated, Cardin didn’t like her touching other men. She walked past him.

“I know, I work here, daytime staff.”

“Ah good, do you want me to help?”

Velvet stiffened slightly, Cardin wouldn’t like this, she had to get rid of him.

I know my way around, you might want to check no one steals your bag though. Whilst he looked back to check on it she walked through, taking a sharp left to grab some stuff out the med cabinet on the wall. She just wouldn’t mention this to Cardin, she couldn’t lie to him though. She shivered, lying to him before a meeting with his friends could only lead to humiliation in front of them. She would just not mention this guy. Mind made up she quickly slipped out the back exit. Cardin would have calmed down now, it was probably her fault for chopping the onions to large. She knew he hated that. It was all her fault, and if he humiliated her when she got home then that was her fault too.

X

You received one new voicemail.

_Hey Blakey, I was dropping of your stuff when I saw this girl…_

_She didn’t look in a good way, she had a gash above her eye and deliberately brushed me off, she didn’t look like she wanted to touch any one and at the end she ran out the back door instead of walk past me… she was acting like you when….Call me back when you get this. I’m worried about her._

End of new voicemail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything anyone wants to see from this Au? (seriously anything as long as it isn't to crazy or explicit) also remember when I said this would be done in a week? ha, this chapters been a bitch to write and school has been kicking my ass. Hopefully the editing should be done soon. Anyone here interested in following me on tumblr? you guys can bug me to write there.


	4. First Night on the Job- part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got two big so I split it in two. I should really be working on my course work.

Ruby hurried down the halls of beacon academy, her interview was in an hour and it was a long walk to the address Yang had texted her, preoccupied with thinking of a route to the address Ruby didn’t notice the girl until she walked right into her, the white haired girl fell to the floor with a small cry of surprise. 

“Watch where you're going you dolt!”

“OhmygodI-”

“I could have been seriously hurt, you better be grateful that I don’t sue you, although with clothes like that I’m not sure you could afford to lose any more money.”

“Hey I-”

“Unlike you I have things I need to do, next time, please pay attention to what's in front of you.”  

 

As Weiss stalked away she did feel a little guilty, the poor girl had just walked into her and didn’t deserve the insults, however she was very stressed and running on little sleep, if the girl was rich enough to get into this school then she should wear better clothes honestly! Weiss brushed some dirt of her jacket. Oh well, she had to hurry, it wouldn’t do to be late for the interview. 

  
  


Ruby hated entitled rich people like that, what was that girls problem? Just because she was here on a scholarship and her dad wasn’t earning enough zeros to buy an island. Uggh, she had to hurry up if she wanted to make the job on time.

* * *

 

 

As she knocked she could almost feel her lunch creeping back up her throat as she knocked on the clubs door, Yang had texted her the address and told her that the name of the manager was Winter. What kind of a person named their child Winter? Was it a stripper name? Where her co-workers nice? She should really focus on the fact that the door had been pushed open now and Oh god how long had she been standing there. 

 

“Miss Rose?”

“Yes Ma’am, I’m Ruby Rose.”

The woman smiled

“Not much like your sister are you?” 

“Nope, although we’re both hard working and determined.” 

The woman laughed before pulling her short white hair into a bun, 

“My names Winter, follow me please.” 

Ruby walked into the club, inside several dancers were warming up or already dancing, a boy sat on top of the bar, shirt undone and a open packet of peanuts in his hand, every now and again he’d throw one at a boy with blue hair who was doing what could possibly be twerking. Ruby winced slightly, she wasn’t an amazing dancer, but she liked to think she was much better than that guy. Heck anyone would be better than this guy. 

 

Winters boots clicked against the floor as she strode towards the stage. She spoke without even looking at the two boys 

“Neptune If you deface my club with that horrific jerky sequence of movements again I will kick you out.”

“What you don’t like my dancing?” 

The icy look that Winter gave him made even Ruby shiver, hopefully she’d never end up on the bad side of that glare. 

“Okay Okay point taken, hey is this the new girl?”

Ruby shuffled slightly, the two boys looked her up and down, her nerves from earlier returned. 

“Hey, I recognize you! Yang's little sister right?” 

It turned out the two boys where the friends from work that Yang had been hanging out with sometimes. Ruby had some suspicions about the exact nature of their relationship, but that was neither here nor there. Both of them worked as detectives, and dropped their roommate of here. 

 

Winter smiled over her shoulder, the two boys had heeded her earlier warning and where being nice to the girl. Hopefully there wouldn’t be a repeat of what happened with Yang. She stepped up onto the stage. 

 

“Okay everyone, tonight we have some new people, Weiss has texted me saying she’s going to be late and she will come through the back entrance at some point. Dancer Timetables for tonight are just inside the door, your new timetables will be emailed to you after tonight. “

The crowd muttered among themselves. A dark haired man walked inside the door and held up two hands at Winter. 

“We have ten Minutes before we open for business People,”

she clapped her hands. 

“Good luck everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research so hopefully it should be a bit more realistic now, that said the atmosphere in Weiss club is different than that of a normal strip club because everyone knows each other and I am a sucker for big family workspaces. Also please comment and give kudos, and tell me how to improve! this is a unedited mess rn so I know I've made some mistakes.


	5. First Night on the Job- part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! and ready to bury themselves because school is horrible and this chapter is full of sin (aka ruby's stripper routine) I would like to state that Ruby is not underage in this fic and although she may be younger then everyone else she is still of a legal consenting age, this ain't child porn ya'll. Also this (like my life) is an unedited mess.

Ruby Rose-

Sneak Peek act at around Midnight, first performance, dance choreographed by Yang, Song chosen by Winter. Costume 15. No pole.

 

Yang had told her to have a routine ready for the interview, Ruby hadn’t realized that her interview was going to be a dance. She should be fine. She just need to remember not to let any negative emotions on her face.

The nerves didn’t begin to set in until she was pulling on her costume an hour later, after a minute of her rapid breathing an older woman tapped her on the shoulder.

“First Time nerves?”

Ruby nodded, to nervous to even talk”.

Well, given by your outfit it seems we do some similar routines, remember to only make eye contact with the people paying the most, and if you're worried about people yelling stuff don’t be, Junior evicts the nastys and by now everyone knows not to be rude. And if you're worried about looking foolish”

The woman helped Ruby tighten her corset, pulling her closer as she did.

“Don’t be.” she practically purred. “Because you look so damn fine even dancing like neptune couldn’t lessen the appeal.”

Ruby’s cheeks turned as red as her namesake, the woman laughed

“Don’t worry, I’m just joking, but if you ever want to try something new just ask Winter to give Cinder a call”

She winked and sauntered off.

“Ruby, you’re on in five minutes!”

Ruby hurried with the last of her costume and makeup and took a minute to calm her blush, before running over to the door. Winter nodded at her and spoke into the microphone to begin announcing Ruby. At her cue she walked out onto the stage. She Let the music pump through her ears and began to dance.

* * *

 

 

Weiss glanced at her phone, Winter wanted her to see some of the performances from the front, to help show here where the audience was when she was performing, hopefully whoever was dancing to night would be good. She didn’t want them to bring the club down. She nodded to the man at the door, as it was a sneak peek enterance was free.As she stepped in the door the first thing that hit her was that it was pitch black. The man in the red sunglasses garding the upper balcony nodded to her. Looks like the show was about to start. Winters voice echoed around the room.

“Introducing our newest member, Red. I hope you're all ready for her…”

Winters voice trailed of suggestively as a dancer hidden in a red cloak stepped forward as the sound of a wolf opened the performance.

The Cloak dropped as the lights began to strobe, the girl spent a few seconds expanding her arms before stepping into the full illumination. Her hair was pushed of her face and her lip was pierced, she took another step forward. Psyching up the crowd by changing her positions, every time the lights fell on her again she was in a different position, one hand in her hair, one had trailing up her legs, both hands on her hips, acting coy as she tilted her heads. The light only ever illuminated part of her body, leaving the rest in shadow. From what it looked like she was in a red and black corset, a black lace bra and high waisted black pants with the sides missing. Weiss tried to focus on something other than the girls flirtatious manner and cute face.

-when the sun goes down all our sins collide-

She winked at the audience before striding over to the bar, she stepped up onto it before swirling her hips, she dropped to her knees, flicking her ass back and forth as one hand curled up her chest the other dipped between her thighs.

All the blood in Weiss body was either rushing to her face or to….someplace else. Before she knew it the dance was over and the woman was walking back, her ass swaying , she turned round she lip synced along to the last line

Turning you on when the lights go off. she winked.

That alone was enough to put Weiss in even more of a predicament, but as the lights went off, throwing the room into complete darkness with only the electronic beat of the music the distinct sound of a female moan echoed round. The spotlight landed on Red, posed coyly with one hand on her cheek and on hand hidden in between her legs. She put one finger on her lips and blew a kiss to the audience. The light went off for the last time and the men with red sunglasses started directing people towards the door. Winters voice whispered them a goodbye and remind them that they could pay to see her dance.

Weiss headed out and made her way round the back. Hopefully she wouldn’t bump into the dancer, she was still quite flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Ruby dances to is called We Don't Sleep At Night by Cash Cash (It's a great song)  
> Rubys corset is just like her cannon one, her top looks like this:  
> https://cdnd.lystit.com/photos/70a5-2014/12/19/nasty-gal-black-unif-salem-velvet-bra-product-1-25659908-1-623433126-normal.jpeg  
> And her pants look like this:  
> https://www.largecuplingerie.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/238x304/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/p/s/ps_envy_shaping_brief_black.jpg  
> Please check them out you have no idea how hard it is to find the right black lace bralette and pants.


	6. First Night on the job- part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut to Me sitting on a pile of dirty washing staring at three killer assignments and this fic, my other drafts and nanowrimo  
> *Record scratch, freeze frame*  
> This is me, you're probably wondering how I got in this situation.  
> No but seriously I'm like doing the jurassic park thing where chris Pratt stands with the dinosaurs but with responsibilities

Ruby couldn’t believe she’d done it. Now she was out from under the glow of the lights and her stage makeup had been wiped of it was like another person had danced. One of Juniors men had given her all the money she’d earned, it was a lot. Although the majority of it was going towards paying the bills and some of it funding Crescent Rose, there was a little left that Ruby could use to treat herself. 

 

Maybe she’d buy herself fish and chips, or a new hoodie.Ruby pulled open the door and started the walk to the lamppost she’d chained her bike to. Lost in happy thoughts of all she could buy Ruby didn’t notice the girl until she walked straight into her 

"Ow! Watch where you're going, Dolt!” 

Ruby took a step back 

"I’m sorry," The familiar shock of white hair fell out from the hood of the coat as the girl shook her head. Their eyes lit up with recognition at the same time 

“Oh no not you again!”

They took a step back from each other and Weiss started yelling 

"Are you stalking me? I will have you arrested and the constable is a close friend of my family's, what are you even doing here?"

Ruby may have accepted the first time, the girl was probably stressed, but now Ruby had had enough. She just wanted to go home and this girl was lecturing her on stalking? Ruby exploded and began to yell, taking out the nerves of her first dance on the other girl.

"I'm not stalking you! In fact if anything you're stalking me,I'd ask how you got into a school that has an entry test but I know daddy's money bypassed that, like his money brought you a nice car and new clothes, some of us actually have a concept of money and have had to work to get where we are in life, a hard concept for you to understand but please try to wrap your miniscule brain around it."

With that Ruby stormed off, stooping to unlock her bike before riding off. She got halfway home before the feeling of guilt crept in, she had been really mean to the poor girl and letting out your emotions on other people wasn't nice, she was going to be practising for the halloween dance tomorrow, she needed to find the white haired girl then, or at school so she could apologise.

Weiss stood in the street still, lost in thought. She had been quite unfair to the girl both times, next time she saw her she'd apologise, what was a girl like that doing in Winters club though?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH IM SO LATE school projects have been killing me and my punishment loving ass signed up for nanowrimo (National Novel Writing Month) so apologies for more lateness, however once I just finish up some more school work and get at least 1k of words down for nanowrimo this fic will have my full attention. I have also been working on a witch au, a roadtrip au and some other stuff which might get uploaded here. Nag me about writing or just say hey to me on tumblr, I'm at sitting in thee corner so just say hey! 
> 
> *My laptop was broken and I couldn't in, in the comments both IM STILL THE AUTHOR BUT MY LAPTOPS BROKEN and acheerydoynut are me,*


	7. lmao will this even be a real chapter

I want to let you guys know what happening here. 

 

First of all I am not abandoning this fic, but its hard for me to write anything right now, my mental health nosedived for a few months and I've been trying to catch up in school. School is nw over but next year is a very important one academically so I'm trying to get more organized, I'll write up a lot of this and hopefully set up a schedule. 

 

Second I know that a lot of people have left kudos and stuff but writings hard I'm always tired and I need a little encouragement (Just to remind me people still read this) I know the stats for comments here are amazing but most of them are from someone I used to know and don't have contact with anymore so...

 

Thirdly thank you for staying. I know its been excuse after excuse but life's been tough and It working on it, please don't abandon this fic, if you want to know when stuff is happening just subscribe and forget about it. 

 

Thanks (and Sorry- I didnt want to leave you guys hanging) 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk know what I'm doing, kudos and comments appreciated, if theirs anything you want to see from this au, or anyway you think I could improve my writing then please just say!


End file.
